Brass in Pocket
by ImmaRusher
Summary: London James was an ordinary girl except for being a complete klutz. She meets McFly one day while working and keeps seeing them everyday after that. She doesn't know it but meeting them was the start of a new life for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is London Marie James and I am a klutz. That is how I should have introduced myself on May 5, 2000. I had been helping a friend at work. All I really did was clean up counters, tables, and stuff. I kept dropping water on the floor which caused me to slip and fall on my already sore ass. I even dropped a glass that I was carrying to the kitchen. I was entertainment for everyone eating there. See, my friend works at this place that's like CiCi's Pizza. The place was usually pretty full so everyone that was there was laughing or were grinning because of my tendency to drop things or knock stuff over.

Luckily, when I came in to help my friend this morning, no one was there yet. It was a Monday morning so I was certain that I was off the hook. I started cleaning the tables and then started the floors. When I was wheeled the mop and bucket out, I looked up to see a table had in fact been filled while I was in the back. It seated four guys who were goofing off and laughing loudly. I rushed into the back to let my friend, Anastasia, know. As soon as I told her, she got a smile on her face and rushed out to greet them.

I walked back over to the mop and bucket and started moping the floors, starting in the farthest part of the room so I wouldn't be too close to the four unknown guys. I heard them fairly well though. I blame the fact that they were kinda loud.

"Hey guys! What's on the schedule for today?"

"Nothing at the moment. What about you?" one of the guys said.

"Just work. Also hanging with the friend I told you about. Wanna meet her?"

"Sure." they all said and at that exact moment, I tried to walk into the back so I could avoid being put on the spot and slipped, falling on my ass yet again.

At that moment, I thought I was going to die. I just stayed on the floor and tried to shrink into oblivion but I didn't have any luck. The sounds of their laughter echoed in my ears. I stood up after hearing Anastasia shush them and I ran as fast as I knew I could without hurting myself. I went to the one place in the back that I knew I was safe. I went to the storage area. The one area that all the boxes and cleaning supplies where at was the area that I always went to if I was sure I was dying of embarrassment.

I had been in there for a while when Anastasia came in wearing a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just wish I hadn't been so klutzy in front of them. That was so completely horrible." I whined, picking at the edge of a pizza box.

"They aren't really rude guys. They are just a bit..." Anastasia said, trying to find a way to explain them.

"They are just guys. All guys are that way." I stated causing Anastasia to laugh lightly.

"Very true. They do sincerely wanna meet you. Oh and Tom wanted to know if you were okay as well." she said to me, smiling.

"Are they still out there?"

"Yes London, they are still out there. Do you wanna meet them?"

I got a shy smile on my face. Of course I wanted to meet them. I just didn't like making a fool out of myself in front of them. Little did I know, that wouldn't be the last time that I did embarrass myself in front of those four guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia walked me out to meet the four guys that I had just been avoiding. I have a weird nature. One minute I'm avoiding a situation and the next I'm embracing it. As soon as I could see them, I tried to take in appearances.

One of the guys had curly brown hair, freckles, I could tell instantly that he had blue eyes, and he was the loudest of the four. The guy next to him had longish blonde hair, blue eyes, and he seemed to be almost as loud as the guy who I chose to call Freckles. The next guy had blonde hair but I knew it wasn't natural. All you had to do was look at his eyebrows. He had brown eyes and seemed to be more mature than the first two but appearances are always deceiving. He also had a dimple that was distinct when he smiled. The last guy at the table had brown hair, blue eyes, and also seemed to be a bit more mature but who I am I to tell. He also had a habit of tapping on the table which I took as an odd old habit.

I didn't really look at most of them though. I kept my eyes on one guy and I noticed I had zoned when Anastasia had to tug on my arm to get me to walk again.

"Do you want to meet them some other time?" she asked me, looking at me, concern written on her face.

I shook my head no. I might as well meet them now because I knew I wouldn't later. I'm stubborn and need a push just to do something I normally would be to shy or timid to do.

We took the last few steps over to the table and the four guys looked up at us. I took a few subtle breaths before Anastasia spoke up.

"Guys, this is London. London, this is Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Harry." she introduced and I looked at each guy when they were introduced.

When I looked at Tom, he had a smile on his face which oddly enough made me smile in return.

"Awesome fall earlier." the guy who was introduced as Dougie said just minutes after we were introduced.

I laughed lightly, blushing like crazy.

"Thanks. If you liked that, you should've seen last week. I feel about fifty million times, dropped lots of shit, and entertained the crowds. It was awesome."

Dougie and Danny laughed loudly but I didn't really care. I was actually really embarrassed about last week.

"Is there going to be an encore sometime? I'd really love to see it." Danny remarked, grinning at me which oddly made me feel like jelly. I had to snap back to my senses and laugh.

"Um...I'm really not sure. It's a spontaneous type thing."

As soon as I finished that sentence, someone poked their head out from the kitchen.

"London! The dishes aren't going to clean themselves!" the manager screamed at me.

"Well, it was really nice meeting ya'll." I said before slinking off to the kitchen.

As soon as I got to the sinks, I turned around and came face to face with Tom.

"Do you need any help?" he simply asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Um....You can't be back here!" I said, hitting myself upside the head afterwards. I heard Tom chuckle and I looked up at him.

"Do you need any help?" he asked again and I nodded sheepishly at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I have one thing to say about doing dishes. It was not intended to be fun. Even though it was the worst job to ever have to do, I actually enjoyed it today. For most of the time, Tom and I just did the dishes together, him washing, which I bitched about, and me rinsing and drying. We didn't talk but I did catch him glancing at me occasionally. Of course, I was caught too.

I've never been a clean dishwasher. I usually end up getting water on myself or having it spill over the edges which I try to avoid. Me, water, and the floor are never a good combination. Of course, I'm never good at avoiding accidents. It was bound to happen sometime. Luckily, it waited until closing time and it was just Anastasia, the manager, and myself.

We were cleaning up and putting everything up for the night and we went to three different parts of the building so we could get done faster. The manager had just left and Anastasia and I were almost done. The next thing anyone heard was a loud crash and a loud thump. Anastasia came running and saw me on the floor with silverware laying around me.

"I tripped." I simply said, not affected by the fall.

Anastasia was looking at me seriously until I grinned at her and she couldn't stay serious much longer. A smile started growing on her face and she ended up laughing slightly before helping me up and we picked up the dishes.

"You are the biggest klutz I've ever known." she said, a smile on her face.

"Well, tell the ground to stop tripping me and I won't be that much of a klutz anymore." I said, glaring at the floor as if it was on trial.

Finally, about a half hour later, Anastasia and I left and made sure everything was locked up before walking the two and a half blocks to our shared flat.

See, as soon as I turned seventeen, I moved out of my parent's house and moved in with my best friend of fourteen years. We didn't have major money issues but we also didn't have a lot to do so when Anastasia had gotten the job, I hung out and helped when needed. I'm practically an employee there right now which is both a good and bad thing.

Anyway's, back to the present. We had finally gotten to our building and went upstairs to finally relax. I was happy because at least if I do something klutzy now, it won't be a public show. I went to my room to change my clothes to something more comfy. I put on a pair of Capri sweat pants and a tank top that I decorated myself. All I did was write Ghostbusters across the front of it in a kind of paint that is used for clothing mostly. I put on some little fuzzy flip flops. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and went back into the main part of the flat and I heard Anastasia laughing and talking to someone.

"Ana, who're you talking to?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to get myself a Dr. Pepper out of the refrigerator.

I didn't get a reply so I walked towards the main room of the flat and stayed hidden as I listened to the conversation.

"Is she always that klutzy?" the first voice I heard asked. I didn't really recognize it but it did sound slightly familiar.

"For a while she wasn't. It was almost like she just woke up one day and was a klutz. She even spilled tea on her laptop twice. It ended up being replaced and she hasn't done that since. She likes to joke about it though. If you hear her complaining about the floor, it's probably something about it tripping her. She is one of the funniest people I've known for a while." Ana said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I walked further into the room and stubbed my toe on the door frame in the process.

"Shit! Ow ow ow ow ow!" I yelled, hobbling over to sit down.

Ana had jumped when she heard me shout and Tom had a slight look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, walking over to help me get to the chair that I was almost to. Just needed to hobble for about a minute and I would've been there.

"Yeah. I stub that exact foot on that same exact door all the time." I state which oddly enough, it is the truth.

"Shit London babe, your toe is bleeding!" Ana said, looking a bit shocked.

"I'll live Ana. It's a tiny cut. I've had worse." I replied, shaking my head slightly at her freak out moment. She knew I had worse. She was there when I cut my finger with a butcher knife because I tried to sneak into the cereal at night and the time that I cut my foot on a large sheet of metal while carrying out trash.

Ana had rushed off to get a cotton ball, the rubbing alcohol, and a tiny Band-Aid that would work on my toe. She sure was being slow though. What is going on here and why do I have a weird feeling about this?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two hours since Tom had left and London was starting to wake up. It didn't help that there was the most annoying sound coming from the main room. She groaned before slowly dragging herself out of bed and to the living room where her rude awakening originated from. Once she got to the couch, she sat down and glared at the annoyances that had inhabited her home. They were playing video games and making so much noise that she was sure they woke up the whole street.

"Morning sleeping beauty...or..well night." Ana said, still staring at the TV so she didn't get shot by the enemy on the game.

"Was it a plan to wake me up or did it just happen randomly?" London said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. There was rustling from the kitchen and London turned to see none other than Tom. As soon as he looked up and saw her, he smiled and held up a plate of pizza and a Dr. Pepper.

"It wasn't planned, love. We just set this night to hang and play video games. You just happened to wake up." Ana said, a huge grin on her face at her little lie.

London had stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of whatever was still good in the refrigerator. She didn't have to dig though because as soon as she walked into the kitchen, Tom steered her to the counter where a plate with a few slices of pizza on it and a drink were sitting.

"Thanks." London said and smiled which earned her a smile in return. That was before she jumped about ten feet in the air thanks to the sound of a bomb going off in the main room. "Ok I can't stay in here with that loud... I don't even know what to call it. I'm gonna eat in my room."

"Tom, why don't you keep her company!" Ana yelled from over the noise emanating from the television.

Tom looked between the main room and then at London, uncertainty coloring his features until London motioned for him to follow her.

Once she had reached the confines of her room, she sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up underneath her and turned on the lamp by her bed.

"You can sit down. I'm not gonna bite....or do anything else that would make this more awkward than it already is." London said, getting comfy before picking at a piece of her pizza.

Tom finally sat down and looked around London's room. Once he had turned back to London, he saw that she had a notebook in front of her and she was reading something while eating and would take a short break to mark something out or write something on the notebook.

"What are you working on?" he finally said, causing London to look up at him with her piercing blue eyes and a slight smile adorning her face.

"He speaks." she simply said, smiling wider at him before continuing. "Just writing. I don't want to work at the most hazardous place forever. I want to be a writer. Now I just need to try to perfect my skills and write a novel."

"Well, when you get famous, don't forget all the small people." Tom said with a slight smirk. London looked up at him and through the pencil at him which he ducked just in time and missed getting hit.

"You are one of the so called small people Tom. Anyway's, I don't think I'll go very far. I still have to write a novel and not get pissed off with bad criticism."

"I think you'll do great and I'd bet one of my best guitars on it too." he said, causing London to give him a weird look.

"You are a crazy one, Tom." London said.

"I have a question?"

"What might that be?" London said, smiling slightly.

"Are you just as klutzy in your dreams as you are in real life?" Tom asked, causing London to throw the pencil at him again and this time it hit him but he was laughing so hard it didn't matter.

"You are just so....ugh!" London whined, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Little did they know that just behind the door, Anastasia was lurking there and listening to everything said between the two. They would end up together if it was the last thing she did.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed to go on forever. Anastasia, Danny, Harry, and Dougie played video games until the sun started to rise and then they decided they were going to go out to eat and see a movie. London refused to go with them, wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet that had settled over them like a warm fuzzy blanket. Anastasia just smiled and asked Tom if he wanted to go to which he said that he would stay with London so she wouldn't injure herself and end up in the hospital. London just kept her mouth shut, knowing that she usually did end up hurting herself one way or another and would rather have someone else there if she did. Tom, however, just wanted to spend time alone with her, away from her friend and his band mates.

As Anastasia left, followed by the other three guys, London sat down on the sofa and sighed loudly. "It's about time. Peace and quiet at last." Tom sat down next to her and laughed quietly.

"They were pretty loud. Think they woke up the rest of the block?" Tom asked, looking over at London and smiling, fighting a laugh that was trying to bubble over.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second. I also highly doubt that me waking up was completely coincidental. I know that Ana meant that to happen. She may be a pain sometimes but she's not that cruel."

London and Tom talked for a little while before London's stomach growled, breaking the comfortable atmosphere and causing Tom to laugh loudly and London to playfully slap his arm before she went to get something to eat.

"You know, I could always cook if you'd like to relax and enjoy the full package of the silent and empty flat." Tom said, looking over at London from the sofa with a small smile on his face.

London looked over at him before putting down the ingredients she had out. "If you want to cook I'm not gonna say not to the offer. I'm in dire need of a break from kitchens for a few hours."

Tom stood up and headed over to take London's spot at the stove and started making breakfast as London stood there, watching him with slight amazement. Tom looked at her and stopped cooking for a moment. "What?"

London just looked up at him and smiled. "Oh nothing major. It's just I don't meet many guys who can cook."

"Oh shut up and go sit down." Tom said, smiling and continuing to make them breakfast. Once he had finished, he brought in two plates and placed them down on the table, a smug smile on his face. "Breakfast is served."

London sat up, poking at the eggs on her plate, looking at them like she expected something to jump out at her, before taking a small bite and smiling, closing her eyes, a small sigh leaving her mouth. "Well aren't you just Betty Crocker."

Tom laughed and started eating his breakfast, casting quick glances at London from the corner of his eye. It wasn't long before Ana came back home, heading straight to her bedroom without uttering a word to either of them. London just looked at the door as Ana shut it and then back at Tom, giggling quietly. "Now I have to be quiet or she'll wake up and breath fire on me."

Tom laughed and took the two empty plates, rinsing them off and sticking them in the dishwasher, walking back over and sitting down next to London. "Well, if you don't totally hate the idea, if you want we can go out and do whatever strikes your interest. It'd help keep it quiet in here and you'd get to actually have fun."

London sat there, pondering his option before a smile started to show and she nodded. "I'd love to." Tom smiled and took her hand and they both left the flat. Tom was ecstatic that London had agreed to go out with him and hoped she'd have a nice time with him. London was feeling almost the exact same way. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she was excited that he had asked her out. She didn't realize that she was falling for him but she did know she liked him. Anastasia's plan was kicking off splendidly.


End file.
